


God save the Shaun

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme: "Shaun is actually royalty as well as a royal pain in Desmond's ass?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God save the Shaun

Desmond sat up from the Animus - Baby, he corrected himself and looked around. Apparently no one had cared - again.  
He felt something strange on his forehead. He reached up and found a sticky note. Lovely.  
"Gone for supplies - Becca"  
At least she was polite enough to leave a note - on him.  
Lucy had gone heaven knows where on special super secret assassin business.  
And Shaun - who the fuck cared where Shaun was?

Desmond stood up, stretched himself, yawned and scratched his belly. He was tired.  
Then he heard a chirping noise. It was Shaun´s computer. Or rather, a blinking window that had appeared on the screen.  
It showed a webcam image of a woman. Desmond thought she looked like from those James Bond movies - she was hot. She´d be a perfect Russian spy.  
He stepped closer.  
"Uh...hi?" he said.  
"This is Corporal Thompson in service of the Royal Court in Buckingham. We need to speak to his...to Mr Hastings."  
"Uh...sure," Desmond replied, "Shaun! Shaun, there´s someone at your computer."  
"Fuck off, Miles!"  
"It´s a hot chick...Corporal Tom or something."  
Then Desmond heard cluttering, cursing and Shaun stomped into the room.  
He sat down in front of his computer.  
"Is this line secure?"  
"Naturally, your majesty. The country has need of you. On behalf of the royal family, of our government, our people, on behalf of England, come home. Britain needs a king. We need you."  
"Say what?" Desmond gasped.  
"Shut it, Miles. Corporal Thompson... Millie, I can´t. I want to return but I cannot leave this work unfinished. I´m sorry."  
"We understand, your majesty."  
"Just...greet mum from me. I´ll come as soon as I can."  
The screen went blank.

"What the hell just happened?"  
"A high-ranking official from Britain just contacted me. It´s none of your business."  
"But, she said...you´re a king?"  
"I´m the king. Richard Shaun the Second, Royal Majesty of Great Britain, Lord Protector, chosen by God, vowed to protect the people. And now sod off, I´m busy. Go eat, take a nap - just get out of my way."  
As Desmond turned to leave, he swore that he just saw something on Shaun´s face - pain, anguish, sadness, longing.  
He sat down and felt terrible. Their work was important, they needed Ezio´s memory, they needed him, and what did he do? Sleep and complain all the time, while a technological genius, a master spy/assassin and the king of England did everything they could to save the world.  
He thought for a while. Then he stood up and made tea.  
Shaun had looked like he needed some right now.


End file.
